A Little Glass Vial Can Change Everything
by ZoeFairycakes
Summary: Set a couple of weeks after the death of Nathan Wallace, can his daughter Shilo get on with her life, and cope with building an adult existance? And can she, most of all, deal with the blossoming feelings she's developing for a certain person?
1. One: Chromaggia

Shilo sighed and dragged her thumb lightly across the cheek in the photograph, old and torn at the edges. Her parents stared up at her, smiles on their faces, unknowing of the fates they were both going to slip into. Her mother, Marni, was a beautiful person - her smile was bright, and their was a clear sparkle in her eyes as she held one hand over her expanded stomach, and the other hand was held in her new husband's. Nathan Wallace had been a brilliant father, raising Shilo alone from birth, and trying to protect her. Shilo let her tears drip onto the picture - her parents were a memory, an era that had faded long before its time. Shi was still mourning her father. She still lived in the large house they had shared, only the bars at her window had been removed, and most nights, instead of being trapped in her room, she sat on this very armchair, staring at the parent she'd never known, and the parent she'd never truly appreciated. She sighed and placed it back in the drawer, locking it afterwards with the key she kept on a chain round her pale neck.

"Shit... SHIT! PAVI, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Amber Sweet yelled to her brother. Her locked chest of spare street Zydrate had gone missing. Luigi had been off the scene for a while now, and Amber had strictly informed all GENterns to stay OUT of her room. "Gonna fucking slice his throat open if he's taken my Z..." Amber mumbled to herself. Pavi strutted into the room, humming a tune to himself.

"Yes, sister?" he trilled, walking smoothly up to Amber.

"Where the** fuck** is my chest?" she hissed, right into his new face. It was incredibly pale white, with perfect cupid's bow red lips, and enormous eyelashes that almost reminded Amber of Blind Mag. Pavi giggled and pointed to Amber's breasts.

"Right there, sweetie!" he sang. Amber resisted the urge to slap his smug girl's face and instead grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"You KNOW what I mean, you wannabe-transvestite freak!" she growled. Pavi dragged her hand away and backed off slightly.

"Calm down. I only moved it. It should be underneath your bed."

"Why did you even move it? What was the point?" Pavi shrugged and grinned through the lips of the dead girl's face.

"A GENtern was in here... trying to get into it. I shot her." He couldn't help giggling at the concept that he was now the most violent in the Largo family, since Luigi left.

"If I found out you're lying to me, I will make sure you're dead by morning." Amber threatened, and flounced off and out of the building. Nobody except her knew where she was going - the graveyard.


	2. Two: Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much

The man was just strolling around the deserted grounds, whistling tunelessly as he crouched and peered at each delicate headstone - some faded and weathered, some shiny and new, but all of them equally elegant in their own way. He found a small bush underneath a tree, isolated from the other graves. He shifted the foliage with one of his heavy boots and shook his head, sighing. Even he didn't think children's headstones were beautiful. He turned slowly as he heard a rustling behind him - a crunching of leaves and breathing. He grinned, exposing vampire-like fangs between his painted lips to the girl who had been watching him.

"Why, Miss Sweet. I didn't expect to see you here." he said, bowing regally with a flourish of his hands, and a slight hint of sarcasm in his deep, growly voice.

"Cut the funny business. You and me both know why I'm here." she retorted, stepping closer to him. Graverobber glanced around, looking for any means of escape. Whatever he did, he didn't want to talk to Amber Sweet again - the crazy psycho was utterly ADDICTED to Zydrate. It wasn't for means of surgery anymore. The sad thing was she just couldn't escape the need of the thrill Zydrate gave her.

"Let's get started. Zydrate comes in a little glass vial..." she sang, mocking him. He sighed, and walked over to a relatively recent burial place. He started to shift the heavy stone covering the body, and got out the kit he needed to extract the blue drug...

"Shilo, what are you going to do now?" she sighed to herself, looking at her reflection. She didn't know how to move on, how to get over not having her Dad around. She wished Graverobber was with her - she barely knew him, but she'd felt strangely comforted in his presence. She thought of his strong, beautiful facial features, his long hair, and his... let's say slightly odd sense of style. She adored how confident he'd been with her from the beginning, even if he was slightly mocking and crazy. Shilo sighed again and wandered over to the window. She looked down to the city - there was hardly anything hectic happening anymore. Not since Amber Sweet had eliminated Repo Men. She had simply introduced jail. Shilo didn't want to think about the Repo Men, in their black costumes, their sinister masks. She still had nightmares of them, of her father - she couldn't picture him slicing somebody open and pulling out their organs, but that was exactly what he had done. After each nightmare she awoke drenched in sweat, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She regretted the things she'd said to him in the argument before he'd died... But she couldn't change it now. She put on some shoes and shrugged on a jacket - and wandered outside, into the dark.


End file.
